


Fallen

by ImpossibleHumanParadise



Category: Andley - Fandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleHumanParadise/pseuds/ImpossibleHumanParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new take on vampire!Black Veil Brides. Andy is newly turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Chapter One

He groaned again in pure agony, his throat so raw he could not scream anymore. 

How long have I been like this? He wondered. He could not tell days apart anymore. All he could do was endure and hope someone took mercy on him and made it stop. He whimpered again. If only he could die already and rest in peace.

He was hidden under a makeshift hideout of rags and scrap pieces of wood, curled up tight on himself. The wood scratched his skinny arms at his every move, adding to his never ending agony. The rags were rough against his bruised and torn body, but he could barely move, let alone build a better shelter. When he became this, he had not had much time to build a better protection against the torturous sun, so he had to make do. Every inch of his skin flared with constant, throbbing pain, hatred towards the monster that made him this filling his every thought. A walk alone. A sudden movement, then pain. An agonized scream. He scrunched his eyes against the sudden memories. His insides felt ripped through with pulsing pain, and his nerves burned with crackling agony. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, struggling for air.

“Do you guys feel it?Something in the air.” He curled up tighter as the words cut through his consciousness. The voice was smooth and silky, like warm honey, but cold and unforgiving at the same time. He felt safe with that voice only, although it made him wary.

“Yeah. I do. Someone is in our territory.” another voice added. This one sounded calmer, but with that tinge of cold.

“He does not seem dangerous. It would not be moral or wise to kill him.” a warmer voice this time, but still cautious. 

“Mystic is right. There is no need to kill an innocent.” 

He really hoped they would kill him. That way he could finally be pain free. He suddenly saw the cloth being lifted to the entrance and whimpered, his eyes shut tightly to protect against the slowly rising sun. When the pain first began, the sun did not affect him, but now, he could already feel burns marks forming on his pale skin. He curled up tighter in on himself, even though it did nothing to alleviate the pain. Quite to the contrary, pain lanced up his weak body. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The first voice asked, cool words seeming to slide across his awareness. He only whimpered in response.

“Shit, he has been newly turned.” the Mystic, the one who refused to kill him though he wanted it desperately, spoke strangely smoothly. A tangle of tattooed arms lifted him out of the makeshift shelter effortlessly and strangely silently. His skinny body was laid on the ground, slender muscles working around him. They seemed so different from his own, these arms. Yet somehow he looked at them and felt a dull sense of companionship. Did that mean...?

“Fuck. He is dying, he has been left unfed for too long. God damn the idiot who turned him. Why in name of... He needs to be fed.” that silky voice. He opened his eyes and stared at the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life. His chiseled face gleamed faintly in the weak sunlight, and the dark shadows cast about his face did not quite hide the friendly glint of his eyes. His thought process was interrupted when his body twisted and thrashed relentlessly.

The beautiful man looked down at him and held him closer.

“ It is going to be alright.” he looked up as a man was thrown none too gently in front of him and lifted him. He did not understand why a person had just been placed in front of him, thrown, for the lack of a better word, but he supposed it did not really matter at the moment. “Come. Drink.”

He wanted to refuse but the hunger was too big and he felt his fangs stretched from his mouth, twisting his jaw open, sinking in the man's neck until he could lean back, the hunger momentarily sated. He had to admit the taste was foreign on his tongue and he was not sure he liked it, but something primal, deep within him yawned it’s satisfaction. He looked around at the four men around him.

“If it helps, he was a rapist. His victims wanted revenge.” Ah, so that was why he had been thrown in front of him. He turned to look at the man who spoke. He was of average height, but stood with his shoulders thrown back, as if trying to make himself taller. His hair was teased slightly, and the angle of the light formed a halo around his squarish face. Two deep black lines slashed under one of his deep brown eyes, which were furrowed in worry and suspicion. His jacket hung open slightly, and from his place on the ground, he could see that it was missing some of it's button, a few loose threads sticking to the fabric. The edge of a tattoo was barely visible on his chest. “I am Jake, the Mourner.”

“I think you figured out by now we are vampires.” It was the same warm voice again and the parental, calm, protecting sensation was washing over him again. “I am Jinxx, the Mystic. I would rather not sleep in a back alley, so come on.” The man was the smallest of them all, his much shorter hair teased only slightly. His pale blue eyes seemed to glow in the watery sunlight, the diamond drawn under one only accentuating and brightening the color, making it look almost supernatural. With his black leather jacket, unzipped to reveal the pale line of his chest, his black boots, and ripped black skinny jeans, he looked like a biker straight from a gothic horror film. A star-shaped rosary hung around his neck, ringed with semi-circles. “Trust me,” he said when he noticed him hesitate, “if we had wanted to kill you, all we had to do was not let you feed. That simple.” The alleyway was still for a few seconds as the words sunk in.

He shrugged as he followed him, what did he have to lose? He wondered. He was taken to a hotel in a reserved part of the town, The Nightshade Inn. Fitting, thought with a smirk, for a group of black leather-clad vampires. They took him to a fairly large room, with three double beds, and he wondered faintly what kind of hotel accommodated such sleeping arrangements, before discarding the thought. I’m already dealing with vampires, he thought, I don’t think this is the weirdest thing of the day. He sat down on one of the black armchairs in the middle of the room gingerly, his body still tender and hurting. He studied the person he had not paid any attention to up until then. The final figure was also clad in leather, but his stance was more open and familiar. He radiated calm, yet something in his deep eyes made him seem to be an inferno, held tightly clasped by the iron bonds of friendship and peace. His open vest and fingerless gloves only served to make him seem even more unapologetically joyful, and the glitter in his eyes had only a tinge of madness. Finally, he looked at the beautiful man he saw before. His black leather vest gaped open, revealing his tattoo, which read OUTLAW in stark black letters. With a scarf tied around his neck, he looked like the rock version of a cowboy, complete with the badge.

“So, I'm CC, this is Ashley.” The one with the vertical stripes said, gesturing at the cowboy Adonis. Fitting. “What is your name?”

“I... I am Andy”

“Well, Andy, I think you are gonna be stuck with us for a while.” Ashley said, smirking.

Andy realized he was not bothered by that in the slightest.


	2. Two

Chapter 2

 

They had sent Andy to take a shower, lending him some of their clothes until they could get him some proper ones. He had to sleep anyway, the sun was going to rise in a few minutes and they could already feel the deep exhaustion setting in their bones. They heard a thud in the bathroom and Jinxx hurried towards the door. Fortunately, Andy hadn't locked it, so he could open it, only to find Andy sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"Is he alright?" Ashley asked, slightly frantic.

"Yeah. It's just the fact that he never experienced a sunrise before. He was exhausted and the vampire instincts told him to fall asleep." Jinxx shrugged. "He'll be fine when he wakes up. Now come on, off to bed with you all." He said as the sun started to come up and he drew the curtains closed. He was almost always mothering the rest of the vampires, seeing as he was the oldest. The rest listened to him without complaint, getting in their respective beds and falling asleep in moments.

 

The next night, Andy slept the longest from them all. When he opened his eyes, he realized with a start that not only could he tell where the guys were, even though CC and Jake were not in the room, but every person in the hotel and the nearby area. He blinked and looked around.

"I can understand what Jake would be doing at the store -on the other side of the town but alright- but what is CC doing all the way up on the friggin roof?"

Jinxx turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Say that again? How do you know where Jake and CC are?"

"I can see them, obviously." He said shrugging before furrowing his eyebrows at the looks Jinxx and Ashley were giving him. "Can't you? Isn't it a vampire thing?"

"No, none of us can see the guys. We know where they are simply because they told us."

"But... I can see every person in this hotel and in the surrounding area. Wha... What's going on?" he asked.

"I might have an idea but I need to talk to Sammi about this. Wait for Jake and CC, alright?" he said as he took his phone out and walked out of the common room.

"Who's Sammi?" Andy asked Ashley.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you have basically no idea of our lives. Sammi was Jinxx's wife before he got turned. He turned her but they soon realized they weren't made for each other. They remained best friends, though. Anyway, they are some of the oldest vampires around, so Sammi has some friends who can get her any information she needs. Jinxx usually contacts her when he's not sure about a theory he has."

"Right... And what theory might that be?"

"Honestly, I've no idea. I've never met a vampire who knew where every person was." Andy nodded but didn't get to say anything else because Jake, CC and Jinxx walked in. They probably met outside the door and came in at the same time.

"I figured out what your power is." Jinxx said as they all sat down in a loose circle on the floor. "You're a Prophet."

"But I thought Prophets were so rare they were practically inexistent?" CC asked.

"You said it yourself. Rare. That doesn't mean it's impossible for one to exist. But there can't be two Prophets in the same time period. Because the first Prophet keeps reincarnating in the next vampire that comes along that can take his gift. It takes a human with insight to become a vampire Prophet."

"Does that mean I have all the memories of the Prophets before me?" Andy asked.

"Not necessarily. From what Sammi said, you only get a memory when you encounter a similar experience. Say for example you see your maker again and are really angry with him, if the Prophets before you had met their maker and killed them, you will see that memory in a flashback. I have no idea if that is a good or bad thing, but it can happen. She also told me your visions will come at random and will be painful -Andy winced- and they will most likely leave you drained and unconscious for a couple of days. But at least that means we know how to deal with them when they come."

"Question: why could I see Jake all the way on the other side of the town, but could only see people around a small area around the hotel?"

"Two reasons: first, vampires have a stronger aura than mortals, which means you will be able to 'see' them even if they are further away. However, it is limited to an area -a larger one, yes- but still limited. However, when you develop a relationship -friendship, familial, romantic- with a vampire, you are not limited to how far you can see them. You basically become a tracking device."

"That could come in handy." Andy shrugged.

"What else can he do?" asked CC after a few quiet moments.

"Uhm, it depends. Sure, every Prophet has the same abilities, but some are more developed than others. Basically, visions, clear-sight -what I explained earlier- trance, which means that you can enter a trance in which you go in a mind palace, a place clearly mapped in your head, where you can store and analyze information, (Sherlock, anyone?) but there's never a clear list."

Andy started to chuckle and, when the guys looked at him, swallowed his laughter and explained. "I have ADHD, man. I cannot focus on anything for more than 5 minutes, unless said thing managed to somehow obtain my attention. Otherwise I get bored. How could my mind palace be in any form of order? It's probably a mess right now. I must be the worst person to be reincarnated as a Prophet."

"Don't say that, I'm sure there is a reason you are the Prophet." Ashley said as he raised an eyebrow. "You must have clear insight and be really goddamn smart to fit the role. So I wouldn't worry too much."

Andy smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, if we're done with the serious stuff, Andy needs clothes, sooooooooo... come on, let's go shopping." CC jumped up.

"You're more excited than me and I''m the one buying stuff."

"No, but you don't understand. I haven't had the chance to spoil someone in ages."

"I'm not a charity case." Andy growled and CC raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. Like, when me and Jake got together, I got to spoil him 'cause it was the beginning of the relationship, but now he won't allow me to. Soooo, since you came around, I get to spoil someone else. I have a load of money from my maker -really nice guy- and no way to spend it. Pretty please?" CC begged.

"Oh... uhm... I'm sorry about that.... alright, fine. I don't see why not." CC whooped and pulled him through the door, ahead of the rest of the guys. Jake, Ashley and Jinxx just chuckled quietly to themselves. CC will always remain CC.


End file.
